


desire lines

by gospeller



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied Switching, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Movie Night, PWP without Porn, lol, 我认真的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 他是所有夜间的事物。





	desire lines

**Author's Note:**

> 是去年的摸鱼！想想还是搬过来。非常短。  
> 原来的标题是1-800-Nightly Baby。太奇怪太中式了，还是改成了现在这个orz

他们连暂停键都没来得及按，杰森把迪克的老二含进口腔里时，屏幕上面目狰狞的蕾甘正在大吐秽物。此情此景实在有些破坏气氛，他艰难地在保持下半身不动的情况下伸长手臂想要捞过遥控器，这引发了杰森喉咙深处的一声嘲笑。“嘿，”他又因对方的吮吸呻吟一声，按下“退出”，“面对着电视屏幕的可不是你。”

杰森把一只手从他的大腿上移开，指指耳朵，意为“我也听得到”。迪克不打算再分心去争辩，单方面停止论赛。对方操进来的时候他想起了什么，满脑子只剩下快感与这一个问题，沙粒一般硌在棉花里。

“说真的，”他说，结结巴巴地，压制着破碎喘息，“我们从没看过一部完整的电影。”

 

事实的确如此，他们在马丁和布朗博士坐进飞车里时开始接吻，在蛇妖于戈科兄弟面前跳舞时解着对方的皮带，而杰森扔下手中的空啤酒瓶，骑上他的大腿时，佐拉刚刚死在德卡的枪下，霓虹灯与假人模特还有反光的透明外套混在一起变成他视网膜上的残像，在他闭上双眼进入杰森时在眼皮底下阴魂不散。

杰森的嘴唇停留在他耳边，吐息温热如血。那么这应该让我们更接近人？

他们最接近于看完的一部电影竟是首部《惊声尖笑》，并且两人一致同意全片最惊悚的地方是鲍比把辛迪射上天花板。而这部电影给他带来的好处就是，杰森竟然没看过这个系列，他得以在某些时候以剧透凶手的身份来要挟。

“也许你还没猜到，凶手其实是——”，他说，然后看着杰森愤愤地挥手让他闭嘴，然后不得不同意他的安排。

有时他好奇以杰森的性格，他为什么还没有自己去把结局看完。他在心底有答案，所以他从不问。电视机的银光入侵这间小小的客厅，爬上对方的脊背，白垩色的墙壁忽明忽暗，窗户紧紧地封闭着，不让屋内的一丝一毫从缝隙间溜走。

 

 

这是一种互惠，等价交换，但是被层层掩埋，啤酒罐的麦芽味与狼藉桌面，炮弹碎片般散落的衣物与脊背-墙面-地板三角。

迪克先咬了他的耳廓，然后下移到脖颈侧面的皮肤，尖锐的锁骨。他的嘴唇滑动，好像在寻找一个突破口，一处秘密通道让他潜入对方的血管。他们对彼此都有一种想要伤害的欲望，在此时此刻最为强烈，那是一种汇集了太多情感与渴求，难以通过现有的狭小洞口的洪流，迫使他们想要去撕裂什么，找寻一个出口或入口。总是不够，爱得总是不够，恨得也总是不够，人类的无能为力被放大到极点，而他们只好在沙发或是地板上交缠身躯，以此抵抗果冻状的夜晚的覆压。

而他也需要，需要这份抓握感，需要对方的睫毛，牙齿，肩膀，胸腔，盆骨，乃至腓肌，需要两人所有的伤痕。虽然他们都不是可以被拥有的人。你要如何用一艘行船做另一艘行船的港湾？但迪克明白自己于对方而言或多或少有家的成分，带着韦恩庄园的气味（而另一部分也许是河水、铁锈、尘土和盐）。而杰森此刻尝起来像是旧仓库，午夜便利店，马路上渐远的鸣笛回声，郊区油站的惨白灯光，布鲁德海文港口的集装箱，黑暗客厅里冰样的电视屏幕，还有正好跳到03:52的电子时钟。

他是所有夜间的事物。

 

杰森是最先爬起身的，他走向阳台，撩开些许布帘，侧身张望着观察一会后才打开一小条缝，像个战争间谍，但他们必须如此。风从容地灌入，海浪般推倒桌上的罐子，吹走地上的纸张，哗啦啦地冲上木地板沙滩，留下他们海难幸存者一样赤身裸体地坐着：荒岛求生啊，可是这不是，这只是某个悬在高楼上的小小的公寓，在空气中摇摇欲坠，吸收夜里城市的所有动静。迪克把那几张纸捡起来，在电影开始前他们的手指还在无聊地夹着这些已过期的情报资料，上面满是迪克之前潦草记下的信息和思考，最早的也是上个月的了，有关一桩军火交易，以后也许还能派上用场。他把它们塞回一摞纸张里。

这就是其中的组成成分，他们在电影的间隙里有意无意地透露自己掌握的一些情报，也有意无意地触碰屋子里大象的粗糙厚皮。脚在地上画圈呢，前后踱步，或进或退，一点点让与、妥协、做交易。迪克并不算喜欢这样，也不满足，但不能总是在吼叫，爆发，完全赤裸地坦诚相谈，倾倒整颗心脏。电影一般只有两次高潮。

一声爆响让他们都清醒过来，惊跳起身，杰森已经抓起了裤子，迪克透过被风吹起的帘缝看去，烟花在夜空中四处划出彩虹抛物线。怎么会有人深更半夜放烟花？他几乎可以感受到身后男人与他同时绷紧，但谁也来不及看谁，摸索起自己的制服，双眼紧盯着电脑屏幕上的监控信息，一边接入通讯线路询问。

但是紧接着，窃听电台与通讯线路都说，这只是一群派对喝过头的青少年。他终于看向杰森，杰森也看向他，紧绷的肌肉还没完全舒展，心跳也未平缓下来。危险这位常客手也没挥就消失了，屋内只余下他们被这场小小插曲的寂静尾声和彼此的怪异神情折磨。炸响的刺激褪去，气泡裂开了，他们又重新回归，更为清楚地意识到这份延续性，绵绵的，是口香糖，拉得很长，直至遥远的那头，被与对方对立的事物填满。

 

 

现在屏幕上冻结的是一片晃影，这部影片还剩二十分钟。他们同时离开对方的身体，杰森捋下安全套，打结，丢掉，又半躺下来，微微抽搐的手指屈起，揪着地毯蜷曲的灰毛。

迪克看向电视，勉强辨认出主角和他手里的烟盒。刚刚杰森挺动的时候他们还在争辩主角到底应不应该把烟盒放回去，然后杰森来了个报复性的、和上回迪克所做的一模一样的举动：用一次深入让他闭嘴。

“你在颤抖。”他把视线移到杰森逐渐攥紧的拳上，撑起身体。杰森疲惫地哼了一声，不去反驳。迪克把手横放在杰森的腹部上，感受到他们两个都在颤抖。

然后他的手像一只轻浮的鸟雀，掠过对方苍白的皮肤，着陆在男人的手上，手指坚定地挤开对方密合的指间，填满。于是他们现在正傻兮兮地十指交握，对着一部傻兮兮的爱情电影发呆。

杰森用另一只手把电视关掉时他开口问：“后来怎么样了？”

“你没看过？”杰森怀疑地看向他。

他当然看过，不止一遍，在哥谭，在布鲁德海文，而他当然知道最后的结局，不是好的。但他感觉现在该说谎。

“没有，”他摇头，“所以结局如何？”

“我不会告诉你的，”杰森露出一点得意的微笑，又或许他在帮忙圆谎，“现在我们互握筹码，这才公平。”

迪克轻轻地捏了捏杰森交给他的那只手，握紧，放松，再握紧。困意在叫他，他想最好在此时答应，连带拉着杰森，倒向一个同样绵长的梦境。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后一部电影是我编的:D


End file.
